warriorcatsrpgarchivesfandomcom-20200214-history
ZeldaClan/Chapter 1
"Two will come and banish the evil of which it stands!" The Triforce has been shattered (Poor Link from Link to the Past) and evil has came over again. Linkheart and Zeldastar must journey to get the triforce back to it's orginal self. You may turn back into cats at the end if you would like. So we journey through Hyrule! The Journey Linkheart sniffed and wished he would know what the Triforce smelt like. ♥Phoenixfeather:Spring is Almost Here!♥ 16:07, March 5, 2011 (UTC) ---- (I have to go soon...grrrr, right after we made the prophecy...anyway, check out Linkheart is that good? ) "You know the three spritual stones? There were three, and threr are three peices to the triforce...should we start there?" Loveleaf -.-My Talk! 16:13, March 5, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Yup) Linkheart nodded. "But where do we start?" he wondered. ♥Phoenixfeather:Spring is Almost Here!♥ 16:14, March 5, 2011 (UTC) ---- "I don't know, how about we go talk to Jada Jada or whatever that big fish was named. Loveleaf -.-My Talk! 18:00, March 5, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Jabba Jabba, and that's a good idea," Wolfstorm corrected. ♥Phoenixfeather:Spring is Almost Here!♥ 19:33, March 5, 2011 (UTC) ---- "So onward to the Zora River!" Loveleaf -.-My Talk! 20:04, March 5, 2011 (UTC) ---- Twilightblaze nodded. "Only...how are we going to talk with Jabba Jabba?" she asked. ♥Phoenixfeather:Spring is Almost Here!♥ 20:07, March 5, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Uh....well.we're still humans kind of, we know how to read and write. What's that?" A large green...something was falling from a cloud, when Zeldastar saw what it was, she couldn't help but laugh. "A....cat su...suit!" It was the Hero's Clothes that could fit a cat. Loveleaf -.-My Talk! 20:15, March 5, 2011 (UTC) ---- Linkheart struggled to get into the clothes, muttering loudly, "Aren't my green paws going to work?" ♥Phoenixfeather:Spring is Almost Here!♥ 20:17, March 5, 2011 (UTC) ---- Zeldastar couldn't help but laugh. "Here." She helped him put it on and put on his hat lopsidedly. Loveleaf -.-My Talk! 20:20, March 5, 2011 (UTC) ---- Linkheart rose to his paws and...to be very honest and blunt, he looked so ridiculous. Linkheart groaned and shook the clothes off. "Forget it, I'm just going to have to carry it. I am NOT wearing that as a cat," he meowed. ♥Phoenixfeather:Spring is Almost Here!♥ 20:23, March 5, 2011 (UTC) ---- (You don't have to wear them, I just thought it would be funny.) "It looks cute though. And you'll have to wear the blue and red ones." Zeldastar laughed. Loveleaf -.-My Talk! 20:25, March 5, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Eventually, I'll make him wear them, but not the boots or hat.) "My definition of cute is a kit playing with moss, not me wearing clothes," Linkheart meowed. ♥Phoenixfeather:Spring is Almost Here!♥ 20:27, March 5, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Oh well, no boots or hat, but you do need the sword and the tunic IS the symbol of the Hero of time...." Loveleaf -.-My Talk! 20:29, March 5, 2011 (UTC) ---- Linkheart stared at Zeldastar. "Nuh-uh. No chance in the Dark Forest will I be able to wear the tunic or use the sword," the gold tom meowed. ♥Phoenixfeather:Spring is Almost Here!♥ 20:31, March 5, 2011 (UTC) ---- "It's the freaking Master Sword. Are you going to leave it on the ground?" Loveleaf -.-My Talk! 20:33, March 5, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Well, what am I supposed to do? CATS DON'T USE SWORDS," Linkheart reminded. ♥Phoenixfeather:Spring is Almost Here!♥ 20:35, March 5, 2011 (UTC) ---- "You have a mouth don't ya?" Zeldastar took hold of it. "We'll take turns dragging it. We can go back to the temple of time." Loveleaf -.-My Talk! 20:36, March 5, 2011 (UTC) ---- At once, the Master Sword vanished, and Linkheart's claws unconsciously came out. They glowed bright silver with the base of the claws purple. "Satsified?" Linkheart asked, annoyed. ♥Phoenixfeather:Spring is Almost Here!♥ 20:39, March 5, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Do what you want, I'm just having Zeldastar do whatever. I don't know where we're going with this) Zeldastar made a face like this: O.o "I'm glad I'm on your side. Close enough." Zeldastar then turned around and grabbed the tunic. "You know you want it. I presume StarClan put Hylain shield in the frabic." Loveleaf -.-My Talk! 20:42, March 5, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Maybe Zeldastar could chase Linkheart to the Zora River?) Linkheart backed away slowly. "No, no, no, no. As long as I'm a cat, there's no way I'm wearing that," he stated. ♥Phoenixfeather:Spring is Almost Here!♥ 20:47, March 5, 2011 (UTC) ---- "You KNOW you want to." Zeldastar started chasing down Linkheart. She then transformed without pain into Sheikstar to be faster. Loveleaf -.-My Talk! 20:51, March 5, 2011 (UTC) ---- "OH MY STARCLAN!" Linkheart screamed and ran away faster. Meanwhile, Wolfstorm and Twilightblaze sighed wearily. "Mousebrains, the lot of them," Wolfstorm commented. ♥Phoenixfeather:Spring is Almost Here!♥ 20:53, March 5, 2011 (UTC) ---- Epoanleaf laughed. "They are mates. What do you expect?" Zeldastar laughed. "To Zora River!" Loveleaf -.-My Talk! 20:55, March 5, 2011 (UTC) ---- Wolfstorm and Twilightblaze hurried to Linkheart, who had fallen into the Zora River. ♥Phoenixfeather:Spring is Almost Here!♥ 20:59, March 5, 2011 (UTC) ---- Zeldastar handed out her paw. "Grab on clutz!" Loveleaf -.-My Talk! 21:01, March 5, 2011 (UTC) ---- Linkheart got out, and, with a mischievious look in his eyes, shook the water off and sprayed the surrounding cats. ♥Phoenixfeather:Spring is Almost Here!♥ 21:03, March 5, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Hey!" "Let's go!" Eonaleaf said firmly. Loveleaf -.-My Talk! 21:12, March 5, 2011 (UTC) ---- Wolfstorm and Twilightblaze nodded. ♥Phoenixfeather:Spring is Almost Here!♥ 21:13, March 5, 2011 (UTC) ---- (I'm going to have an internet stragegy guide open so we can get it correct. I'm doing the young link time line.) "Fine! Let's go." Zeldastar mumbled. "Party poopers" Loveleaf -.-My Talk! 21:18, March 5, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Try Zeldapedia. That site is awesome.) Linkheart chuckled. ♥Phoenixfeather:Spring is Almost Here!♥ 21:20, March 5, 2011 (UTC) ---- Tunic still in mouth, Zeldastar looked at the gates. "Umm...Link, how did you get past that?" Loveleaf -.-My Talk! 21:27, March 5, 2011 (UTC) ---- Linkheart thought for a moment. "I don't recall," he admitted. ♥Phoenixfeather:Spring is Almost Here!♥ 21:30, March 5, 2011 (UTC) ---- Zeldastar dropped her head and thought. I triangle appeared on her paw. Loveleaf -.-My Talk! 21:36, March 5, 2011 (UTC) ---- Linkheart waited for Zeldastar to stop thinking. ♥Phoenixfeather:Spring is Almost Here!♥ 21:38, March 5, 2011 (UTC) ---- (You have the triforce of courage not wisdom....) "I know! It's so simple!" Zeldastar moved around to the river bank. "Yes...this is the spot." She backed up and made a massive leap to the other side of the river. Loveleaf -.-My Talk! 21:40, March 5, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Whoops!) Linkheart followed his leader. ♥Phoenixfeather:Spring is Almost Here!♥ 21:44, March 5, 2011 (UTC) ---- (It's fine.) Eponaleaf, with her jumping skills gained while a young horse, cleared it easily with many feet to spare. Loveleaf -.-My Talk! 21:47, March 5, 2011 (UTC) ---- Wolfstorm, Twilightblaze and Bellwhisper followed. ♥Phoenixfeather:Spring is Almost Here!♥ 21:53, March 5, 2011 (UTC) ---- (BC) "So now what do we do?" Eponaleaf asked. "BELLWHISPER DON'T KILL IT!" Zeldastar stood in front of Bellwhisper, who was hunting a Cococo, the green tunic flapping wildly. We need to use it to get over there." Loveleaf -.-My Talk! 21:56, March 5, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Bellwhiaper! XD) "I wasn't going to," Bellwhisper protested. ♥Phoenixfeather:Spring is Almost Here!♥ 21:59, March 5, 2011 (UTC) ---- (XD Oops. The a is close to the s) "You were only hunting it." Zeldastar rolled her eyes. "I'm sorry Linkheart, but you are going to have to put on the tunic. The coco needs something to hold on to. It's either tant or your skin. It can hold all of us. We are not a seventeen year old boy. It can hold us all. It will look stupid, but really...just for a moment." Loveleaf -.-My Talk! 22:02, March 5, 2011 (UTC) ---- Linkheart groaned and put on the tunic. ♥Phoenixfeather:Spring is Almost Here!♥ 22:04, March 5, 2011 (UTC) ---- BC Zeldastar then dragged the flapping chicken onto Linkheart's back. Linkheart started to levitate, and get higher. Zeldastar jumped, holding on to his legs. The bellwhisper, then Wolfstorm. Twilightblaze jumped. Eponaleaf did a massive jump to reach before they started to soar down to the platform. Loveleaf -.-My Talk! 22:07, March 5, 2011 (UTC) ---- "We never speak of this again," Linkheart growled. ♥Phoenixfeather:Spring is Almost Here!♥ 22:09, March 5, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Sorry, couldn't help the Harry Potter Parody) "IT'S JUST LIKE MAGIC!" Zeldastar yowled as they touched down, in a giant pile of cats. Loveleaf -.-My Talk! 22:12, March 5, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Eh, I don't really care.) Linkheart sighed. "When we get back to the Clan, we never speak of this, and I am hiding this thing in my den," he meowed. ♥Phoenixfeather:Spring is Almost Here!♥ 22:15, March 5, 2011 (UTC) ---- "I will never speak of this again if you wear the tunic the whole time." She bartered. Loveleaf -.-My Talk! 22:17, March 5, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Fine," Linkheart decided. ♥Phoenixfeather:Spring is Almost Here!♥ 22:18, March 5, 2011 (UTC) ---- "YESSSSSS. Oh..uh..I mean...Deal." She finished formally. Loveleaf -.-My Talk! 22:20, March 5, 2011 (UTC) ---- Linkheart couldn't help but smile. ♥Phoenixfeather:Spring is Almost Here!♥ 22:22, March 5, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Okay Hero of Time, let's go!" Zeldastar yowled, putting his hat on him for the heck of it. Loveleaf -.-My Talk! 22:24, March 5, 2011 (UTC) ---- "WHY THE HAT?!" Linkheart yowled. ♥Phoenixfeather:Spring is Almost Here!♥ 22:26, March 5, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Just 'cause." Loveleaf -.-My Talk! 22:28, March 5, 2011 (UTC) ---- Wolfstorm sighed. "Let's go!" he meowed. ♥Phoenixfeather:Spring is Almost Here!♥ 22:29, March 5, 2011 (UTC) ---- They then were in front of the Sleepless waterfall. "Even I can't jump that." Eponaleaf mewed. "How did you get through that?Did you play your ocarina?" Loveleaf -.-My Talk! 22:32, March 5, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Yeah, and my ocarnia..." Linkheart froze. His ocarnia had become Ocarniasong. ♥Phoenixfeather:Spring is Almost Here!♥ 22:33, March 5, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Did you forget who's with you?" Zeldastar winked and stepped forward. She started singing Zelda's Lullaby. " "Dooo Do Doo, Dooo Do Doo, Doooo Do Doooooooo Do Doooo Do Do Do." The waterfall parted.Loveleaf -.-My Talk! ---- Linkheart stared at Zeldastar, his face O_O. ♥Phoenixfeather:Spring is Almost Here!♥ 22:40, March 5, 2011 (UTC) ---- (I SWEAR I meant parted!) "I do what I must!" Zeldastar said defensively. She jumped inside the waterfall. Loveleaf -.-My Talk! 22:41, March 5, 2011 (UTC) ---- (That was too funny! XD The waterfall farted!) Linkheart, Bellwhisper, Wolfstorm and Twilightblaze leapt inside the waterfall. ♥Phoenixfeather:Spring is Almost Here!♥ 22:45, March 5, 2011 (UTC) ---- (I should so totally put this on her page Singing- She is quite a good singer, and in the LinkZelda prophecy, it occasially made the Sleepless waterfall fart) "Well...how do we get to Lord Jada Jada-thing?" Loveleaf -.-My Talk! 22:48, March 5, 2011 (UTC) ---- Linkheart shrugged, sheepishly. ♥Phoenixfeather:Spring is Almost Here!♥ 22:50, March 5, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Your the one who did it." Zeldastar laughed at his clothes. Loveleaf -.-My Talk! 22:53, March 5, 2011 (UTC) ---- "I don't remember," Linkheart admitted. ♥Phoenixfeather:Spring is Almost Here!♥ 22:55, March 5, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Oh!! Pretty!" She transformed into sheikstar and climbed her way up the waterfall deflty and quickly."Wow! This is really far up!" Loveleaf -.-My Talk! 22:58, March 5, 2011 (UTC) ---- Linkheart sighed as he, Wolfstorm, Twilightblaze and Bellwhisper climbed up the waterfall. ♥Phoenixfeather:Spring is Almost Here!♥ 23:00, March 5, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Look at this halllway guys!" Zeldastar said when they caught up with her. She ran to the end of the hallway. "OHMYGREATSTARCLANINSILVERPELT." Zeldastar yolwed. "I think I found Lord Jababa...."Loveleaf -.-My Talk! 23:04, March 5, 2011 (UTC) ---- Linkheart and his pals ran to Zeldastar's side and gasped. ♥Phoenixfeather:Spring is Almost Here!♥ 23:06, March 5, 2011 (UTC) ---- Zeldastar poked him. "Yo...wheres the freakin Triforce?" Loveleaf -.-My Talk! 23:08, March 5, 2011 (UTC) ---- Linkheart groaned. "Zeldastar..." he began. ♥Phoenixfeather:Spring is Almost Here!♥ 23:10, March 5, 2011 (UTC) ---- (BC) Lord Jabba Jabba then swalled the whole lot. Inside, Linkheart looked around. "Why can't the treasure ever be in the first room?" Loveleaf -.-My Talk! 23:12, March 5, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Because then there wouldn't be any fun," Wolfstorm teased. ♥Phoenixfeather:Spring is Almost Here!♥ 23:13, March 5, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Sorry, reading MLIA) Zeldastar looked around. "I have a feeling we have to convenitly go to the deepest part, beat a boss and get that part of triforce. Loveleaf -.-My Talk! 23:20, March 5, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Great," Linkheart meowed, sarcastically. ♥Phoenixfeather:Spring is Almost Here!♥ 23:23, March 5, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Well, at least we got in!" She mewed happily. Loveleaf -.-My Talk! 23:25, March 5, 2011 (UTC) ---- Linkheart sighed. ♥Phoenixfeather:Spring is Almost Here!♥ 23:28, March 5, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Lead the way, Linkheart." Zeldastar usered him. "Or the boots go on." Loveleaf -.-My Talk! 23:29, March 5, 2011 (UTC) ---- Linkheart grumbled angrily as he led the cats onward. ♥Phoenixfeather:Spring is Almost Here!♥ 23:31, March 5, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Your the leader, do what you want) Zeldastar followed him. Loveleaf -.-My Talk! 23:53, March 5, 2011 (UTC) ---- Linkheart led his gorup down into Jabba Jabba, occasionally sniffing, then wrinkling his nose in disgust ♥Phoenixfeather:Spring is Almost Here!♥ 00:47, March 6, 2011 (UTC) ---- Zeldastar transformed into Tetrastar. She did it to read it's cats feelings. Eponaleaf was slightly scared. Linkheart seemed slightly bored. Loveleaf -.-My Talk! 00:54, March 6, 2011 (UTC) ---- Bellwhisper looked around. "I wonder if the cats back home will believe us," she murmured. ♥Phoenixfeather:Spring is Almost Here!♥ 00:59, March 6, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Believe what? That Linkheart had to waer a green Hero's tunic?Loveleaf -.-My Talk! 01:07, March 6, 2011 (UTC) ---- Bellwhisper chuckled, then informed, "No, that we're inside a giant fish." ♥Phoenixfeather:Spring is Almost Here!♥ 01:08, March 6, 2011 (UTC) ---- " Well...meh..."Loveleaf -.-My Talk! 01:13, March 6, 2011 (UTC) ---- Soon, the group reached the center of the...fish. ♥Phoenixfeather:Spring is Almost Here!♥ 01:16, March 6, 2011 (UTC) ---- "So..what are you going to do? I is the princess. The only thing I can do is make waterfalls fart." Loveleaf -.-My Talk! 01:17, March 6, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Okay, that had to be on purpose! XD) Linkheart stared at his leader, then sighed. "I honestly can't remember," he admitted. ♥Phoenixfeather:Spring is Almost Here!♥ 01:19, March 6, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Yes it is, so is the grammar mistake. I got bored, don't ask.) (BC) "It seems quiet....." Zeldastar mewed. "Don't EVER say that again." Linkheart slapped his tail over her mouth. Loveleaf -.-My Talk! 01:24, March 6, 2011 (UTC) ---- At once, an eletrical jellyfish appeared. ♥Phoenixfeather:Spring is Almost Here!♥ 01:26, March 6, 2011 (UTC) ---- Sheikstar attacked it, yet it shocked her. "Ouch!" She turned back into Zeldastar. Loveleaf -.-My Talk! 01:28, March 6, 2011 (UTC) ---- Linkheart's face was like this: -_'-, then 'facepaw', and he commented, with a deadpan face, "Baka." ♥Phoenixfeather:Spring is Almost Here!♥ 01:30, March 6, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Heh heh...sorry....) Zeldastar then dizzily shook her head. "SOMEONE STOLE MY COOKIE!" She said urgently. She started franticly searching for it. She lifted up Eponaleaf. Somehow. "It's not under there." Loveleaf -.-My Talk! 01:34, March 6, 2011 (UTC) ---- Wolfstorm did the samething as Linkheart and muttered, "Baka." ♥Phoenixfeather:Spring is Almost Here!♥ 01:36, March 6, 2011 (UTC) ---- She then snapped out of a trance. "Wow...funny things they have in this fish, isn't there?" Loveleaf -.-My Talk! 01:39, March 6, 2011 (UTC) ---- "You think?" Linkheart dryly inquired. He then spotted a treasure chest. "Yay!" Bellwhisper meowed. ♥Phoenixfeather:Spring is Almost Here!♥ 01:40, March 6, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Sweet! Is it the Master Key?" Zeldastar tried to be formal, yet of course, it was Zeldastar, so that didn't work. "WELL IS IT?" Loveleaf -.-My Talk! 01:42, March 6, 2011 (UTC) ---- Linkheart opened the chest and...IT WAS A COOKIE!!!! ~Which would be awesome, but I want to make sure Zeldastar doesn't just eat all the sugar she can, so in reality...~ ...it was the Master Key! ♥Phoenixfeather:Spring is Almost Here!♥ 01:46, March 6, 2011 (UTC) ---- ~Zeldastar: daaaaang it....~ "That's great!" Eponaleaf mewed happily. Zeldastar was sobbing in a corner for she had lost her beloved cookie.Loveleaf -.-My Talk! 01:53, March 6, 2011 (UTC) ---- Bellwhisper sighed. "We can get cookies later, Zeldastar," she promised while Linkheart carried the Master Key to the Boss Door. ♥Phoenixfeather:Spring is Almost Here!♥ 13:15, March 6, 2011 (UTC) ---- (My cat is Barinadeshock, so I'll play the boss, okay?) Eponaleaf wondered what was following behind that door as they opened it, and walked through. 13:58, March 6, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Okay.) Linkheart, Wolfstorm, Bellwhisper and Twilightblaze squared their shoulders and followed Zeldastar and Eponaleaf. ♥Phoenixfeather:Spring is Almost Here!♥ 14:06, March 6, 2011 (UTC) ---- .*Awesome boss montage, followed by epic music and epic lettering that states Barainadeshock* "Now...I know why you are here, and your not going to get!" He snarled and started spinning in circles, bolts flyinf everywhere. Loveleaf -.-My Talk! 14:36, March 6, 2011 (UTC) ---- Linkheart and Wolfstorm jumped away from the bolts, while Twilghtblaze and Bellwhisper hid in a corner. ♥Phoenixfeather:Spring is Almost Here!♥ 14:39, March 6, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Please tell me we won't be fighting the Dead Hand...I don't what nightmares XD...AGAIN.) Epnasong sat in a coner, for she hadn't really gotten any battle training. She was ready to help the injured, however. "ZeldaClan, To me!" She yowledd, and changed into Shiekstar. Barinadeshock dived and let out electric shocks. Loveleaf -.-My Talk! 14:44, March 6, 2011 (UTC) ---- (NOT DEAD HAND, STARCLAN NO! XD But I'm planning on Aurapaw running away from GanonClan.) Linkheart ran under the bolts and scratched Barinadeshock. ♥Phoenixfeather:Spring is Almost Here!♥ 14:47, March 6, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Needs to be hit six times) "ARRRG!"He shot bolts directly at him.Loveleaf -.-My Talk! 15:01, March 6, 2011 (UTC) ---- Linkheart rolled out of the way and clawed Barinadeshock once more. ♥Phoenixfeather:Spring is Almost Here!♥ 15:04, March 6, 2011 (UTC) ---- Baranade shock then was two inches away, and let a shock out. Loveleaf -.-My Talk! 15:10, March 6, 2011 (UTC) ---- Linkheart leapt backwards, while Wolfstorm taunted Barinadeshock, yowling, "I wonder if you give static shock to Ganondork!" ♥Phoenixfeather:Spring is Almost Here!♥ 15:13, March 6, 2011 (UTC) ---- "How are freaking dodging?" He leapt onto Linkheart and charged. Loveleaf -.-My Talk! 15:17, March 6, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Leaping backwards, leaping side to side, etc.) Linkheart grunted in pain as he was electrocuted. He withstood the pain. ♥Phoenixfeather:Spring is Almost Here!♥ 15:19, March 6, 2011 (UTC) ---- (I know that, that's obvious...XD) Barinade's moves take out one half of a heart. You have three, respectively) Barinade jumped off and yowled in pain when he was attacked by a lurking Zeldastar. Loveleaf -.-My Talk! 15:36, March 6, 2011 (UTC) ---- (So, do I get a Heart Container afterwards?) Linkheart smirked. "Mousebrain~!" he called at Barinade. ♥Phoenixfeather:Spring is Almost Here!♥ 15:45, March 6, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Yep, sorry I'm experimenting, don't ask.) Zeldastar dashed at him again. "THIS IS FOR STEALING MY COOKIE!" He hit him again. Two blows left. Loveleaf -.-My Talk! 16:20, March 6, 2011 (UTC) ---- (I don't care if I'm a lab rat. And I hope Zeldastar doesn't know I stole her cookie, not Barinade XD) Linkheart and Bellwhisper charged and clawed Barinadeshock. ♥Phoenixfeather:Spring is Almost Here!♥ 16:22, March 6, 2011 (UTC) ---- (With HTML I mean) Barainadeshock "Before...I go...I want to....tell Lunkheart how stupi...stupid..he looks..." .*Epic fainting montage where he is still alive but transported back to get a whopping form Ganondork. And the first piece of triforce appears.* Loveleaf -.-My Talk! 16:35, March 6, 2011 (UTC) ---- ~Linkheart: "Oh yeah? You look just as bad!~ Linkheart sighed. "The first piece. If this is how it is to go, we're in trouble," he meowed. ♥Phoenixfeather:Spring is Almost Here!♥ 16:36, March 6, 2011 (UTC) ---- (BC) "Look Linkheart! Grab that Heart peice!" As he did so, Zeldastar's cookie "jumped" out of his tunic. "IT WAS YOOOOOOU!" 16:47, March 6, 2011 (UTC) ---- "OH NOEZ!" Linkheart screamed. ♥Phoenixfeather:Spring is Almost Here!♥ 16:48, March 6, 2011 (UTC) ---- . *Zeldastar sobbing in a corner.* "You...better...be...glad..you got the..new...heart..peice!" She jumped up and attemped to slash him, yet the Zelda form wasn't very good at physical attacks. Loveleaf -.-My Talk! 16:51, March 6, 2011 (UTC) ---- Linkheart stepped to the side and ran away from his crazy leader. ♥Phoenixfeather:Spring is Almost Here!♥ 16:55, March 6, 2011 (UTC) ---- Zeldastar whined. "Can I please have my cookie?" Loveleaf -.-My Talk! 17:06, March 6, 2011 (UTC) ---- Linkheart gave Zeldastar the cookie. ♥Phoenixfeather:Spring is Almost Here!♥ 17:09, March 6, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Thank you!" She put it behind her ear for good luck. Loveleaf -.-My Talk! 17:10, March 6, 2011 (UTC) ---- Wolfstorm, Twilightblaze and Bellwhisper caught up with the two. "I'm not going to ask what that was about," Wolfstorm decided. ♥Phoenixfeather:Spring is Almost Here!♥ 17:12, March 6, 2011 (UTC) ---- .*Mystical blue portal popps up* "I'm pretty sure were supossed go through that." Eponaleaf suggested. Loveleaf -.-My Talk! 17:14, March 6, 2011 (UTC) ---- Linkheart nodded and entered the portal, Wolfstorm, Twilghtblaze and Bellwhisper following. ♥Phoenixfeather:Spring is Almost Here!♥ 17:15, March 6, 2011 (UTC) ---- Zeldastar, making sure she had her cookie, jumped into the portal. Eponaleaf shook her head and jumped into it. They were at the "Pretty" farting waterfall.Loveleaf -.-My Talk! 17:23, March 6, 2011 (UTC) ---- (XD) Linkheart sighed in relief. "Well, that's one part of the Triforce," he meowed. ♥Phoenixfeather:Spring is Almost Here!♥ 17:28, March 6, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Now where do we go?" Eponaleaf asked. She turned to Linkheart, "Whya ll did you get the stones at?" Loveleaf -.-My Talk! 18:05, March 6, 2011 (UTC) ---- "I got one from the Gorons, one from the Zoras, and Zeldastar gave me one," Linkheart responded. ♥Phoenixfeather:Spring is Almost Here!♥ 19:30, March 6, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Uh...you got one the duku tree..they planted another one...so I guess he swallowed it.) "I never gave you one." Zeldastar protested. Loveleaf -.-My Talk! 20:18, March 6, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Actually, Linkheart meant the Ocarnia of Time, which turned into a cat, sadly. He has a bad memory.) "Actually, Linkheart, the Deku Tree gave you one. You're thinking of the ocarnia," Wolfstorm reminded. ♥Phoenixfeather:Spring is Almost Here!♥ 20:22, March 6, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Eponaleaf asked, "Didn't the Deku Tree die though?" Loveleaf -.-My Talk! 20:24, March 6, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Fox dung!" Linkheart cursed. ♥Phoenixfeather:Spring is Almost Here!♥ 20:25, March 6, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Wait, I remember that. Didn't they plant a seedling?" Zeldastar mewed. Loveleaf -.-My Talk! 20:28, March 6, 2011 (UTC) ---- "I think so," Bellwhisper meowed. ♥Phoenixfeather:Spring is Almost Here!♥ 20:29, March 6, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Well, then, let's go to Kokori! Epona, bring up the rear, your the fastest runner, we don't want to lose anyone, so just stay behind and don't run that fast." Zeldastar instructed. "Princess, that makes no sense, but okay." Loveleaf -.-My Talk! 20:33, March 6, 2011 (UTC) ---- "And us?" Linkheart asked. ♥Phoenixfeather:Spring is Almost Here!♥ 20:34, March 6, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Princess, you do realize Goron Mines is closer, right?" Eponaleaf asked. Loveleaf -.-My Talk! 20:35, March 6, 2011 (UTC) ---- "I agree. We may even find a Triforce piece there," Twilightblaze meowed. ♥Phoenixfeather:Spring is Almost Here!♥ 20:38, March 6, 2011 (UTC) ---- "The cookie did it!" She said quickly, covering her own tail. Loveleaf -.-My Talk! 20:42, March 6, 2011 (UTC)